


Doctor No More

by jenilynn998200



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: A young follower of the Sisterhood of Karn during "The Night of the Doctor"





	

As the dust cleared, the wreckage was incomprehensible. But she was told that he would be in there. She knew she had to find him. Jasmika forced herself forward, her scarf tied over her mouth to keep the dirt and debris away, but could do nothing to shield her bright eyes. As a fairly young member or the Sisterhood of Karn, Jasmika knew that Ohila was depending on her to find the Doctor’s body.   
She found the young woman first, and pulled her as carefully as she could from the smoldering vessel. As she ventured back in, mission repeating over and over in her mind, she caught sight of a soft glow. Following the light, she almost stumbled over a heap on the floor in front a large wooden blue box.   
“Sisters! Come quickly!” Jasmika shouted as loud as she could. She listened for his heartbeats, both of them, but heard nothing. She hugged him, shedding a tear for the dear Timelord that she had learned so much about, and had come to love through stories told by the Sisters. She knew what Ohila had planned, that he would be brought back soon, but sadness still consumed her. She never thought that the first time meeting the Doctor would be at his death.   
The bodies of both the girl and the Doctor were brought inside and settled carefully, her on a stone table and him sitting comfortably on the floor close by. Jasmika took her place in line, the potion in her hand at the ready. She listened as the Doctor awoke, understandably upset. Her heart pounded, following the pleading of Ohila, and the resignation of the Doctor at what he must do. Ohila took the goblet of smoky liquid from Jasmika as the younger Sister wept silently, knowing what the potion would do to him. It would change him, make him harder, stronger. A warrior.   
‘Doctor no more.” Jasmika’s heart broke.


End file.
